suine_suishou_shofandomcom-20200214-history
Aurora di mezzanotte
"Aurora di mezzanotte" is an Italian UTAU original song sung by Suishou and Shō. The title means "Midnight aurora". For the English version of the song, visit the page Midnight Aurora Song links YouTube NicoNico SoundCloud Information PRODUCER: ShiaSeki Suishou SINGER: Suishou Suine, Shō Suine Mp3,Ust and Vsq download Ust download Lyrics Guarda stasera in cielo c'è una nuova stella Mentre altre lasciano una scia Lo spazio ha nuovi colori In questa aurora di mezzanotte Ascolta Stasera il vento accarezza la terra Diffonde il profumo dei fiori Apre le porte ai nostri sogni E ce ne regala uno nuovo È lo stupore nell'aria si ode una canzone e forse potrai capire il sentimento che provo Ma è al mio fianco la stella più splendente Colui che sempre mi illumina la vita Parte dell'anima mia Le parole che non ti ho mai detto si fermano nei miei pensieri Non oso altro né alzare lo sguardo Non potrei vedere più della tua luce Osserva come ogni cosa ha un suo posto nel mondo Come anche noi in questa notte Tutta la vita trova un senso In questa aurora in piena sera E l'universo risponde con l'eco a ciò che dico e forse potrai capire quell'emozione che provo Ma è al mio fianco la stella più splendente Colei che sempre mi illumina la vita Parte dell'anima mia Le parole che ti dico sempre Mi scaldan dolcemente il cuore Non oso altro più che pregarti Sarebbe oltraggio chieder troppo a una dea E tutto il mondo si ferma per noi ho un desiderio: il tempo che arriverà, passarlo insieme a te E tutto il resto svanisce Resta soltanto il tuo sorriso come frammenti di luce donati da te Lyrics translation Look This evening there is a new star in the sky While other ones leave a trail The space has new colors In this midngiht aurora Listen This evening the wind caresses the earth It spreads the scent of the flowers It opens the doors to our dreams And donate us a new one It is the stupor in the air is heard a song and maybe you'll can understand the feeling that I feel But the birghtest star is by my side The one who always light the life to me Part of my soul The words that I've never said to you stop in my thoughts I don't dare more nor raising my eyes I couldn't see more than your light Look how everything finds its place in the world As we too in this night All the life finds a meaning In this aurora in a full evening And the universe answers with the echo to what I say and maybe you will understand that emotion that I feel But the brightest star is by my side The one who always light the life to me Part of my soul The words that I always say to you kindly warm my heart I don't dare more than pray you it would be an offence to ask too much to a goddess And all the world stops for us I have a wish: the time that will come, spend it together with you And everything else vanishes What remains is only your smile like fragments of light donated by you Covers Tanya Soune and Ted Kasane's cover on SoundCloud by ShiaSeki Suishou Artworks Aurora di mezzanotte (Suisou + Sho).jpg|Aurora di mezzanotte